1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing unit for use in industrial machines, such as automobiles, marine vessels, various types of electrical machines, business machines, agricultural machines, machine tools, foodstuff machines, textile machinery, and packaging machines. More particularly, the present invention concerns a bearing unit provided with screws which make the unit detachable to an industrial machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, an expensive bracket having a complicated structure has been used for mounting a bearing in an industrial machine. Such a bracket is formed integral with a housing having an inner bore of high precision for receiving a plain bearing bush.
It is difficult to accurately machine the inner bore of the aforementioned housing with a bracket within a short time, and machining is extremely difficult particularly in cases where a plurality of plain bearing bushes are aligned in and press fitted in the inner bore of the housing.